Dick Grayson Drabbles
by Robin Red R
Summary: RULES 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle. 3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. Enjoy


**RULES **

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. **Robin/Nightwing (Richard Grayson) and other characters from _Young Justice._

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**Note: **The "/" between two names means it's a pairing, otherwise it's not.

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

**1. Telephone- Lady Gaga**  
_Dick/Babs and Wally – Robin/Batgirl and Kid Flash_

"May I have this dance?" Dick asked, grinning as he walked up to Barbara. It was his favorite song. He swept her onto the dance floor among the rest of Bruce Wayne's guests. The music beat slow and steady. Barbara encircled his neck and they moved closer together. She leaned forward, closing her eyes, while Dick did the same to meet her half way, when... _driiing- driiing._

Whoever was calling him right now better have a _really_ good reason for interrupting this moment or they were going to _pay_. He flipped open his phone, excusing himself from a pissed off Batgirl, and answered the call.

_"Hey Rob, what's up? I'm soooo bored! Can we talk please-please-please?"_

Dick's eye twitched.

* * *

**2. Higher- Taio Cruz**  
_Dick - Robin_

He knew it would happen one day. Even the most remarkable birds have their limits; even the fastest, the most agile, the most cunning... Sometimes, they reach a point where they just can't fly any higher, where the wind refuses to lift up their wings and keep them air-born. One day, he knew he would fall.

* * *

**3. This Love - Maroon 5**  
_Connor/M'gann - Superboy/ Miss Martian_

This love, it hurts. I never realized that though, until it was too late. I thought we were going well, but what do I know? I don't know anything about relationships. That's one thing the genomes didn't teach me. We would drift apart over time, because we didn't see eye-to-eye. She left sometimes, letting me mope around in dejection, before coming back and picking up the strings again. It hurt each time she did it, but I tried my best to keep her satisfied. I didn't want her to leave again. And then the minute I let my guard down, she would drop me, like I was worthless. And one time, she didn't come back to pick me up again.

* * *

**4. Freaking me out- Simple Plan**  
_Dick and Wally - Nightwing and Wally_

I watched from the shadows as he gave his orders to the team. He was quick and efficient, all attention focused on the task at hand. No cheeky smile, no butchering of the English language, no nothing. He glared un-amusedly at Beast Boy when he cracked a joke.

"Remember, this is a covert mission. Do not engage. Nightwing out."

"Rob? What… what happened to you?"

"It's not 'Robin' anymore. It's Nightwing," he answered swiftly, not at all surprised to see me. He pressed a switch on the Batcomputer, typing swiftly. He hadn't even turned to look at me.

"Oh… I see." _At least it's not 'Batman'… although I could be fooled. _People change a lot in five years, that's for sure.

* * *

**5. Rhythm of Love- Plain White T's**  
_Dick/Wally – Robin and Kid Flash_

Wally reached down, cupping Dick's chin in his hand. He tilted his face towards his, smiling at the soft blush that dusted his boyfriend's cheeks. He peeled the mask off the ebony's face, rubbing away the last traces of spirit gum that marred his beautiful features. Dick opened his eyes, and Wally lost himself in the two uncovered seas of blue that stared back at him. They moved closer, Wally drowning, every thought fleeing from his mind. The pools of blue fluttered slowly shut, and their lips met with all the love they could muster. They moved together harmoniously to the steady beat of their hearts.

* * *

**6. Bulletproof - La Roux**  
_Dick and Artemis - Robin and Artemis_

The shot rang out loudly, and simultaneously we heard a short gasp from behind us. I spun around, my eyes widening. She had dropped her bow, holding a hand to her side, blood welling out between her fingertips. I thrust a fist out, catching the thug trying to sneak up on me on the side of his jaw, sending him to the ground, before running to her side. She had sunk slowly to the ground, head bowed.

"Hey, it's okay, we'll get you fixed up in no time," I whisper to her, ripping off a strip from my cape to tie around her middle. The amount of blood pooling at our feet was scaring me. She lifted her face up to me, pale and shaking, and smiled grimly.

"Next time, I'll be bulletproof."

* * *

**7. Blackout - Breath Carolina**  
_Dick/Wally - Robin/Kid Flash_

The strobe lights flashed, disorienting me. I'm used to the dark, that's true, but this kind of dark-light-dark-light is making me crazy. I can see the imprints on the back of my eyelids every time I blink. Remind me again why I ever agreed to go to this dance? Oh yeah, Wally. He finds me then, leaning against the wall, and drags me out into the dance floor. I try to tell him I don't feel well, but he ignores me. He's grinning at me, genuinely, and I know he's trying to make sure I have a good time. So, I try my best. I ignore the blinding lights and the sweaty bodies pressed around me, and I dance.

* * *

**8. Fireflies - Owl City**  
_Dick and Wally - Nightwing and Flash_

It's just like old times. We're sitting in my room, leaning against the couch, junk food scattered around the place. We're laughing at ridiculous jokes, not because they're funny, but because it reminds us of the fun times we've had together. We laugh and talk and eat, and forget about the rest of the world. Tonight, we're just best bros having a movie night. We forget about our other lives. So we take off our Nighwing and Flash suits, and we become kids again, just for tonight. Because those times passed too fast, and sometimes we just want to go back.

* * *

**9. Bubbly - Colbie Caillat**  
_Dick/Wally - Robin/Kid Flash_

I hear a little tab on my window pane, and I drop my pen quickly. That kind of a tap can only mean one thing. I jump up and throw open the window of my room of the Wayne Manor. Experience makes me take a step back so I'm not bowled over by the speedster that runs up the wall and collapses on the floor, as elegant as ever. I can't stop the grin that breaks my face as he gets up and kisses my nose, making me blush and get butterflies in my stomach, as if I'm a high school girl or something. I sigh and wrap my arms around him, reveling in the warm happiness that floods over me in his presence.

* * *

**10. If I die Young - The Band Perry**  
_Dick/Wally - Robin/Kid Flash_

"Dick, don't do this, you can't do this!"

"I have to… don't you see, Wally? I have to…"

"No you don't. Come on, Dick, I know you're stronger than this." He had an iron grip on Dick's wrist, but he knew it was useless if Robin really wanted to get out of it.

"Look, don't try and stop me. Don't make the last time I have with you be a bad one." Wally shut up then, tears threatening to fall.

"It's my choice, Wally," Dick continued. "I've thought about this long and hard, and it's the only way." He looked down, biting his lip nervously. "Please just… just say you accept and don't hate me for this?" Wally stayed silent, but he dropped Dick's hand, freeing his little bird once and for all.

"I love you, Wally…" he whispered, then turned abruptly and left the room.

"I love you too, Dick…"

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

**Author's Note: **Oh gosh, these are so bad DX I really can't write under pressure… (Also, for the "Higher" one, I have no idea where that came from, because it has nothing to do with the song… ) And sorry for ending it on that horribly sad one… I don't support suicide or anything, and I would never kill Dickie off, but I can't change the song XD Actually, I kind of feel like that was the best one O.o Anway, I hope you like these despite that ^^

Oh look how many of them are Dick/Wally centric, even though I tried to vary it XD Hehe, a lot of songs fit them…

Review please?


End file.
